Motivation
by stargaze29
Summary: Sometimes that's all you need.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own All My Children, just this story plot. : )

**A.N. **Ah! : O So I finally did it, my first attempt at lemon ever; which was kind of uncomfortable to write, but also kind of fun. Haha. : D The song used in this fic is "Motivation" by Kelly Rowland feat. Lil Wayne, just changed like two words. This song is awesome. I hope you guys enjoy this; if not…well...thanks for reading anyway. : D

_Go, go, go, go_

Marissa awaited her lover's return to the bedroom, with the requested items. When Bianca entered the room, Marissa's heart soared and shortly followed by a throbbing between her legs because of the look of lover was giving her. Marissa loved that she could bring the predatory side out of her lover and hers was just as excited to see it as well. She made her way to the edge of the huge bed to meet Bianca as she came toward her; Marissa was sitting up on her knees as Bianca came to a stop in front of her. The two women caressed each other's faces, as they were less than an inch apart, before moving in for a slow and sensual kiss. That kiss was all it took for all of their pent up sexual energy to come out all at once. When they broke apart, Marissa wasted no time in removing Bianca's shirt and undoing her jeans. Bianca soon took over and took off the rest of her clothes, leaving her in all of glory in front of Marissa. Marissa, being distracted by her love's beautiful body, was surprised when she end up on her back with that same body on top of her already bare one. The no-barrier contact between their heated bodies caused both women to let out moans. Bianca slowly ran her hand up the inside of Marissa's thigh coming into contact with her lover's hot, wet center; earning a gasp after dipping her fingers into her wetness. When Bianca brought her hand back up her two fingers were glistening, she promptly licked both digits earning a moan from Marissa. She then quickly plunged her fingers into Marissa's aching center. Marissa gripped the bed sheets as she let out a surprised gasp. Bianca started off with hard thrust and then slowed it down, in distaste to her lover beneath her.

"God you're so tight." whispered Bianca into Marissa's ear.

"Ah baby, don't stop...harder." was all Marissa could piece together at the time.

Marissa needed to come now and thought that giving her love a little motivation she'd get the idea. Marissa brought her thigh into contact with her lover's heated core; which seemed to do the trick as Bianca started to pick up the pace in her thrust as she road Marissa's thigh, getting it slick with her juices.

_Oh lover, don't you dare slow down  
>Go longer, you can last more rounds<br>Push harder, you're almost there now  
>So go lover, make mama proud<br>And when we're done, I don't wanna feel my legs  
>And when we're done, I just wanna feel your hands all over me baby<br>But you can't stop there, music still playin in the background  
>And you're almost there<br>You can do it, I believe in you baby  
>So close from here<em>

_Baby I'm a be your motivation  
>Go, go, go, go<br>Motivation  
>Go, go, go, go <em>

Both women came shouting the other's name. Marissa soon felt something being sprayed on her left nipple. She opened her eyes just in time to see her other nipple receiving the same treatment, only to close them again as hot mouth took all of a nipple and most of the area around it, before sucking it clean. Marissa moaned as her right hand made its way into Bianca's hair, wanting to keep her mouth on her.

"Mmm..." moaned Bianca as she releasing the rosy bud with a wet pop.

She leaned in to lick the whip cream off of Marissa's other harden bud, but instead of swallowing it she brought it up to Marissa's waiting mouth as the too shared a sloppy kiss. Marissa fixed Bianca with a mischievous grin before flipping her on her back. Marissa slowly ran a hand between Bianca's breast and all the way down to right above where she needed her most, all the while following said path with a line of chocolate syrup as she watched it fall on her lover's body; excited that she'd soon get to clean it up in the most wonderful way. Marissa hovered over her lover before she dipped her head to lick up the syrup between her breast; dragging some of it with tongue to her nipples, drawing a deep moan from the brunette. Marissa looked up at her lover's face and kept eye contact as she licked down her stomach, stopping just above her aching center; receiving a frustrated grunt in return.

"Eager are we? What do you want baby? What do you need?" asked Marissa in a husky tone, as she breathed over Bianca's heated opening.

"I want…I need…" struggled Bianca.

"Yes?" asked Marissa, throwing in a quick lick between Bianca's folds for encouragement.

"Ahhh, I need you to eat me baby." said Bianca finally.

"As you wish." answered back Marissa as she dropped a little bit of syrup in between her lover's folds.

When Marissa gave her first lick and tasted Bianca's essence mixed with the sweet syrup she was hooked. It was like nothing she'd ever tasted before, as she hungrily licked and sucked between her lover's folds.

"Uhh…oh God…I'm gonna come!" strained Bianca as her body tensed up, then released.

As Bianca came, Marissa happily lapped up all of the cum and syrup.

"Mmm, the best dessert ever. Was it good for you?" asked Marissa grinning cockily as she carefully sat on her lover's stomach.

"Wow, someone's proud of them self aren't they?" asked Bianca after she recovered, only to receive a shrug and a grin in return.

Marissa giggled at the look Bianca gave her; knowing that being a Kane woman, Bianca couldn't resist a challenge.

"Why don't you come up here and I'll show how it's done." said Bianca with her own cocky grin.

"Yes, ma'am." said Marissa jokingly with a mock salute, as she made her way up to Bianca's body; placing her hands on the headboard of the bed.

Bianca was presented with her lover's dripping center above her and felt herself become excited all over again as she gripped Marissa's thighs.

"So you gonna show me or wh…ah shit, you did that on purpose." breathed out Marissa as Bianca had interrupted her with her skilled tongue plunging into her, causing her to grip the headboard in a death grip.

Uh, girl I turn that thing into a rainforest  
>Rain on my head, call that brainstorming<br>Yeah this is deep, oh, but I go deeper  
>Make you lose yourself, and finders keepers<br>It go green light, go girl go  
>I like to taste that sugar, that sweet and low<br>But hold up wait, new position  
>I put her on my plate then I do the dishes<br>She my motivation, I'm her transportation

Cause I let her ride, while I drive her crazy  
>Then I just keep going going, like I'm racing<br>When I'm done she hold me like a conversation  
>Oh, baby<p>

_But you can't stop there, music still playin in the background  
>And you're almost there<br>You can do it, I believe in you baby  
>So close from here <em>

After Marissa came hard on Bianca's face the two women just laid on the bed recuperating.

"You give up yet?" asked Bianca.

"Not a chance." breathed out Marissa, still recovering from her last orgasm.

Marissa and Bianca had somehow gotten into this stupid debate earlier in the day about who could give and with stand the most orgasms in a row; and somehow thought of putting together a long sex playlist, which Marissa maturely named 'bow chicka wow wow', on Marissa's iPod and bet to see who would come out victorious by the end of it.

Sighing, "That's it." said Bianca as she got up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" asked an amused Marissa.

Bianca just fixed her with a smirk before continuing her journey into her closet.

"Ha! I win!" exclaimed Marissa claiming victory.

"Oh, I don't think so Ms. Tasker." said Bianca as she made her way out of the closet with something strapped to her body.

"Oh you cheater." said Marissa when she saw what Bianca had on.

"Cheat? There was nothing in the rules that stated your buddy here was illegal. Now, if can't handle it I'll…" "Bring it Montgomery. 'Cause if there's one thing I know is that our buddy's little vibrator drives you crazy, so let's see what you got." interrupted Marissa just as cockily back.

Both women almost laughed at how ridiculous they sounded, but the 'seriousness' of the situation only let them stare one another down with mock anger.

'_God she looks amazing with sex hair.'_ thought Bianca.

'_God I love it when those brown eyes stare me down.'_ thought Marissa.

Bianca slowly made her way over to the bed and hovered over top of Marissa.

"I love you." said Bianca lovingly, letting her facade down for a second.

"I love you too…" said Marissa back just as lovingly.

Marissa loved how when even though they were just messing with one another, Bianca always made sure to let Marissa know she loved her with all her heart; and Marissa would do the same.

"…but I'm still gonna win." added Marissa with a smile.

Bianca just raised an eyebrow before making the presents of the strap on she was wearing known and teasing Marissa's entrance with it, earning a gasp/moan from her lover.

"Oh I don't think so." said Bianca, back in the game as well.

Marissa countered by turning on the vibrator that was already inside her lover, causing Bianca to whimper and slightly fall on top of her. Bianca gathered herself enough to slowly push the head of the strap on into Marissa, letting her adjust before sliding the full length of it into her lover.

"Ah, shit…" gasped Marissa as she grasped at Bianca's back, her stomach muscles tensing from the welcomed intrusion.

Bianca started off a slow rhythm, knowing that it drove Marissa crazy; the only problem with that was the longer she dragged it out the harder it was to ignore the vibrating sensation between her legs. As she began to pick up the pace and strength of her thrust, Bianca knew she'd found her lover's spot from the praise she received.

"Mmmmm...right there...fuck." whimpered Marissa, taking hold of the back of Bianca's shoulders.

"Mmm, you like me being inside of you?" whispered Bianca into Marissa's ear.

Marissa bit her lip, knowing that she was close and needed to even things up a bit. She wrapped her legs around Bianca's back and began rolling her hips up to meet each of Bianca's thrust; knowing that each time they came together the vibrator would go deeper into her lover. Both women rocked into each other with abandon and both knew that they would not last much longer. Bianca let out a sexy grunt, which was quickly followed by a loud cry from Marissa as both women came hard together.

"Oh God...Bianca!"

"Ahhh, Marissa!"

_Oh Lover, when you call my name  
>No other, can do that the same, no<br>I won't let you, get up out that game, no  
>So go lover, go on and make me rain<em>

_And when we're done, I don't wanna feel my legs_  
><em>And when we're done,I just wanna feel your hands all over me baby<em>  
><em>But you can't stop there, music still playin in the background<em>  
><em>And you're almost there<em>  
><em>You can do it, I believe in you baby<em>  
><em>So close from here<em>

_Baby I'm a be your motivation_

Bianca slowly pulled out of Marissa and removed the apparatus before falling next to her lover, both women breathing like they just ran a marathon. Both Bianca and Marissa knew that they were too exhausted to move let alone get right back into anything, but neither would admit it.

"You ready for another...round." breathed Bianca face down in her pillow, knowing she was bluffing.

"Totally..." said Marissa her chest still heaving, knowing she was full of it.

Just then the playlist cut off signaling it's end. Bianca raised her head first looking at the iHome dock, then shifting her gaze to Marissa; who also did the same, then faced Bianca.

"Tie?...Tie." agreed both women before cuddling up to each other; sleep following closely behind.

Suddenly Bianca felt Marissa begin to vibrate, then began giggling out of nowhere.

"What?" asked Bianca smiling.

"Best bet ever."

**A.N.** Well OK, now I can check lemon off my list. I feel so...dirty, hehe. :D And this was nothing compared to some lemons I've read on this site, but it's the best I can do as of now. :) Anyway, this'll probably be my last Minx fic for a little while, so I really hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews are always much appreciated. Thanks again for reading! : D


End file.
